


T(r)ying out new things

by nevblabs



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Ew, How To Write, M/M, Porn Without Plot, neo is also desperate but more lowkey, rope, salle is desperate, this is crap im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevblabs/pseuds/nevblabs
Summary: Neo and Salle haven't seen each other for two weeks. What happens when Neo comes back and tries out something new?





	T(r)ying out new things

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was made before essi's fic so please don't think I copied her. I think the only thing that's the same is the part with Salle being worried about Cessie finding them out so yeah. If you're still reading this then I might as well say try reading Essi's fics because 10/10 recommended. That's all!  
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are from Buhay Kolehiyo in FB.

"What the fuck", Salle mutters as his lover ties his arms and feet to a chair. They're in his room and thank god Cessie wasn't home. It has been two weeks since they've last seen each other because Neo's been out of town and this is what greets him. He's not complaining, though. 

Neo lets out a breathy laugh, which didn't send anything down Salle's dick. Nope, definitely not. 

"Just relax", his voice soothes Salle a bit but not enough, "Lahat na 'to is for you."

Salle sweats as he takes in Neo's figure. He looks messy and his tie is unkempt, the complete opposite of his usual look. The fact he's the reason for that feels amazing. He recites a silent prayer for what's about to happen next. 

He's brought back to reality when he feels soft, slender hands grip his right thigh, "Neo, putangina." He whispers in a choking tone. He wants to touch him so badly. Doesn't he know this enough is making crazy?

... He probably does. 

"Salle." His hand moves higher. Slow and teasing. Salle can feel a tent building up in his bottoms, "Salle, do you like this?"

"Obvious ba?" He gives Neo a glare but it's missing anger. Neo knows that. Neo loves that he knows that. He used to hate it, be afraid of knowing someone so much but Salle helped him. Salle is different and he knows he can give Salle his heart. 

When Neo's hand nudges his erection, he can't stop a grunt. Now, Salle has had experience before but nothing can compare to Neo. He's just too amazing that there are times Salle smiles out of the blue, thinking how lucky he is. 

Neo takes his pants off, leaving his boxers on. He goes down on his knees and pushing Salle's thighs apart. He's watching him intently, good. he unzips Salle's pants and pulls them down as low as they can, again leaving the boxers on. After all, what's the fun in going raw so soon?

Gago, sex demon ba tong si Neo, was what's running in Salle's head. He's seen Neo bottom and be in control already but this was different. It feels like Neo's a hunter. Salle can't move much, which means Neo's in full control. That's pretty fucking hot. 

Neo caresses Salle's erection, knowing full well that the boxer isn't thick enough, and Salle lets out a moan. Neo sits on his lap, his front facing his, and starts unbuttoning his own shirt. He knows Salle loves seeing this image. Seeing Neo's chest and abs, his green eyes would just always go lower and lower. Neo loves it. He loves how he's the only one who can satisfy Salle. How he knows Salle is the only one who can satisfy him as well. 

Now that they're eye-to-eye, Salle is yet again hit with the fact how beautiful Neo is. Even with half-lidded eyes and a flushed face, Neo will look beautiful to Salle. That's never going to change. He raises his chin at Neo, getting his attention. "Kiss?" He smiles at Neo softly. 

That takes Neo off guard but he gets over it soon. He leans forward, giving Salle a small peck on the lips. He smiles back. This moment doesn't quite belong to the situation they're in right now but he won't refuse it. In fact, he loves it. He loves Salle so much. 

Returning to the original situation, Salle starts to sputter when Neo rocks his hips, the sudden wave of pleasure both overwhelming them. He's desperate, "Neo, babe, let me go na!" He chokes out. He was turned on, surprisingly more than he expected. He thrusts his pelvis up, wanting more friction. That earns him Neo's moans, which encourages him to do more. 

Neo, however, was not pleased. His hands push Salle back down. "Stop it, Salle! I'm going to make you cum as much as I want so let me do the fucking work."

Salle can't work up the courage to deny him when Neo speaks dirty. He grumpily stays obedient, and Neo starts rocking his hips once more. Faster, harder, that is what's happening and Salle can feel himself getting closer and closer. 

"Neo!" Neo knows what's about to happen soon and so he stops. Not yet, he thinks. 

You can't blame Salle for being so fast. It's been two weeks since they've done anything plus, adding the fact that they're trying this new fucking kink in their relationship. This is all too much for one day and yet, it still feels amazing. 

Neo stands up, taking a moment for his legs to wake up again, and goes on his knees yet again. This time, though, his hands go to take off Salle's boxers. He grabs Salle's cock, jerking him off slowly. Painfully slow, Salle would say. His hand suddenly holds Salle's cock in place. 

Salle was about to complain until he felt Neo's tongue lick the underside of his length, his lips wrapping around the tip. Salle could feel everything and he lets out moans and grunts to let Neo know, too. 

Neo has already taken his own out, jerking it off with his free hand. He tightens his grip around his whenever he sucks on Salle's cock, paired with a wanton moan, imagining it was his cock inside Salle making him create all these moans. 

Salle can't help it. His hips just unconsciously buckles up, loving the feeling of Neo's mouth. He's close. So close. 

So is Neo. He pauses what he was doing, his lips pink and sore, his body sweating, puffing out hot breath all caused by pleasure. He shakily sits back on Salle's lap. Both his and Salle's cock on both of his hands. 

Tangina, just seeing Neo like that is enough to make Salle cum but he controls himself. His arms and legs are sore but fuck it's worth it. Neo's hand starts moving, his eyes staring straight at Salle. Salle's breath hitches and his face flushes more than it already has. Staring at Neo right now is already too much but Neo looking at him in the fucking eye while looking and doing obscene? He's about to-

Neo runs both of his thumbs across their tip, ready to let go. He lets out a load grunt, his cum landing on Salle's black shirt while Salle's lands on his abdomen. 

They both breathe heavily "Babe, ano yun?" His vision is hazy. Neo is slumping against his shoulder, his hands lazily untying Salle's hand. 

"What do you think?" Neo asks back. He gently looks at both of Salle's wrist, it wasn't too noticeable but there's definitely an irritation. Rope burn, as they call it. He kisses both of his wrists, "Sorry about this."

"Don't say sorry, babe. Yung ginawa mo kanina was amazing." Now that his arms are free, he leans forward and catches Neo's lips with his. Salle loves this man so much. 

Neo smiles, happy that Salle likes it. Which is good because they'll most likely do it again soon, he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> that was really shitty bye


End file.
